bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Job Insecurity
July 25, 2017 September 22, 2017 October 3, 2017 October 11, 2017 October 15, 2017 November 3, 2017 November 16, 2017 November 30, 2017 December 11, 2017 January 18, 2018 June 14, 2018 October 30, 2018}} |viewers = 1.76 million}} "Job Insecurity" is the thirtieth episode of the second season and the eighty-second episode of The Loud House. Plot When the children discover that their father is not at his old job anymore, they begin to worry it might be their fault. Synopsis The kids are driving to the IT office where their father works, because he was so preoccupied making everyone breakfast sandwiches, he forgot to bring his laptop. Leni grabs the laptop, and heads into the office, where she mistakes a different employee for Lynn Sr. The employee informs Leni that Lynn Sr. doesn't work here anymore, and has been gone for three weeks. Leni breaks the news to the rest of her siblings, and come to the conclusion that he was fired because of their antics the last time he brought them to work during "Take Your Kids To Work Day". After tracking down Lynn Sr. with a tracking chip Lisa planted in both of their parents (and the other siblings), the kids discover he's now a dishwasher at a restaurant called Aloha Comrade. The siblings come to the conclusion that because of their rambunctious behavior, they only succeed in making their father's life worse. Lincoln suggests that they get him a new and better job, to which the sisters agree to. At the house, the siblings are thinking of suggestions on what occupation would be great for their father. After several ideas are shot down, Lisa informs them that their father has only one skill: information technology (IT). Lincoln, who's looking through the want ads in the newspaper, finds an opening for a computer expert needed for Internet startup. The sisters agree with this, and Lori fills in the application form on the computer, and sends it off. Sometime later, they get a notification on the computer that reads that the IT company likes Lynn Sr.'s application, and have him scheduled for an interview. However, the siblings fear that he might not be suited enough for the interview, so Lincoln suggests that they pose as their father, so they can get the job for him without his knowledge. Lori, Lincoln, and Luan all try to be Lynn Sr., so they can pose as him for the upcoming interview. However, all three fail miserably due to their habits (Lori getting a call from Bobby, Lincoln stripping off all his clothes, and Luan pulling off a prank). As they think of who call pull off a good Lynn Sr. impression, they hear Mr. Grouse talking to himself in a mockingly manner. They ask Mr. Grouse if he can pose as Lynn Sr. for an upcoming interview, but he refuses. However, he decides to do so, when he's promised two dishes of Lynn Sr.'s lasagna. After a fair amount of training on how to get Mr. Grouse to properly operate a computer (which starts out rough), the siblings manage to successfully get Mr. Grouse to know the ins and outs of a computer. They then test Mr. Grouse by having Luna dressed as an IT customer and give him a laptop to fix, which he successfully does so and they send him on his way for the interview. Sometime later, Mr. Grouse arrives back from the interview, and at first seems disappointed, but then excitedly says that he got the job, much to the siblings' happiness. The next morning, Lynn Sr. is prepared to leave, when suddenly, the siblings pop out of the car, and volunteer to drive him to his job. They drive off to the new office, and the siblings reveal that they got him a new IT job because he got fired from his previous one. However, Lynn Sr. reveals that he wasn't fired, he quit, because he gets to pursue his dream job of becoming a chef, and says that he's required to do dishes first. Lynn Sr. orders to get dropped off to Aloha Comrade's, but the siblings also reveal that also got him fired from the job (due to Lola giving an angry rant to the restaurant owner over the phone). Realizing their errors, the siblings decide to get their father his dishwashing job back. After arriving to Aloha Comrade's, Sergei, who's revealed to be the restaurant owner, is under stress due to doing all the work. The Loud family arrives, and practically beg Sergei to give Lynn Sr. his job back, due to his firing being a big misunderstanding. Unfortunately, Sergei doesn't re-hire him, due to getting a rude phone call, and not being able to handle the breakfast rush hour. The siblings confess, saying that it's their fault that their father doesn't have his job anymore, and proclaim that the only thing they ever do is make his life worse. Lynn Sr., however, says that they don't make his life worse, they make it better, and states that he can look for a new job. Touched by their father's words, the siblings engage in a group hug, and Sergei, who's touched by how much Lynn Sr. loves his children, decides to re-hire him, leading to the kids cheering. As Lola cheers, Sergei realizes her voice is the one that delivered the angry rant the previous day, causing him to back away in fear, which leads him to trip on a plate, and fall into a pile of dirty dishes, fracturing his cooking arm. Lisa states that he'll need three weeks to recover, causing Sergei to announce that he's temporarily closing the restaurant so he can recover. The siblings decide to help out, so they can keep the restaurant open. As Sergei sits out, Lynn Sr., Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa help out in the kitchen, while Lori and Leni take customer's orders. Lori and Leni announce that the customers love Lynn Sr.'s cooking, and Sergei, who's impressed with Lynn Sr.'s skills, decides to promote him to co-chef, much to his and the kids' happiness. After Lynn Sr. and Sergei leaves, the kids all fight for Sergei's unfinished breakfast sandwich. Meanwhile, Mr. Grouse, who's now taking over Lynn Sr.'s IT job, is instructed to log off the computer he's using, but instead of logging off, he grabs an actual log and smashes the computer, which indicates the siblings never taught him how to properly log off. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse / Man *Fred Tatasciore as Sergei / Employee Trivia *Lily is absent in this episode. *Rita was indirectly mentioned by Lisa. *Before this episode was released, Chris Savino had stated on his (already deleted) Instagram account that there would be "teeny tiny change" in the episode. The "teeny tiny change" was that Lynn Sr. had quit his IT job so he can finally achieve his dream job of becoming a chef. *Lynn Sr.'s former occupation is shown to be an IT job, which is short for information technology. *While washing dishes, Lynn Sr. can be heard humming part of the show's theme song. *Apparently, because of their reckless behavior, the siblings are responsible for ruining Lynn Sr.'s 40th birthday party, college reunion, roller dance competition, and colonoscopy. *This episode reveals many things about Lynn Sr.: **He is older than 40. **He needed a colonoscopy. **He wanted to be a chef, since it's his dream job. **He won't let Leni get her belly button pierced. *This episode indicates that Leni needs to rely on an image of her own father for identification. *This episode reveals that Lisa planted tracking devices in her siblings, her parents, and Mr. Grouse. **Lola and Lily are the only siblings that don't have tracking chips, since in the van, there were only eight signals, and Lola was the only one that didn't have a flashing light in her chin. *Bitey makes a cameo appearance in this episode. He was shown being held right next to a computer mouse, to see if Mr. Grouse can tell which one is the correct mouse (which was the computer mouse). *Leni apparently has knowledge about Russian cuisine. *The scoreboard in the fantasy of Lynn Sr. playing soccer lists his opponent as Ajax, which is the name of storyboard artist Jordan Rosato's Australian Shepherd. *'Irony': **The siblings successfully taught Mr. Grouse everything about how to use a computer, but not how to log off/turn it off. **The siblings believed their misbehavior caused Lynn Sr. to lose his job, but it actually helped him get to his new job. *'Innuendo': **'Mr. Grouse:' "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with two hot dishes..." siblings become disgusted "...of lasagna, for Pete's sake!" **While Lola was giving her angry rant to Sergei over the phone, Leni's hairdryer can be heard obscuring Lola's shouting, which implies that she was using foul language in her rant. References *''Job Insecurity ''- The title is a reference to "job security", which is the probability of someone keeping their job. *'' '' - On the title card, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. are depicted as matryoshka dolls, more commonly known as Russian nesting dolls. **This could have been foreshadowing the fact that the restaurant where Lynn Sr. now works at is a Hawaiian-''Russian'' fusion restaurant. **What supports this is outside of Lynn Sr.'s dishwashing job, there are matryoshka dolls outside. *'' '' - When Mr. Grouse is helping someone with computer troubleshooting at the end of the episode, the backgrounds screen on the computer resembles the famous "Bliss" background from the Windows XP system. *'' '' - When Lynn suggests for Lynn Sr. to be a soccer goalie, in the top right corner a scoreboard appears that says Dad 2 - 0 Ajax. ''Ajax is a football club from Netherlands, and the score is reference to the team being notorious, for when it loses, it's almost always by 2-0 in international competitions. *Poets'' - When Lucy suggested Lynn Sr. to be a beat poet, some of the names written on the wall are references to famous poets: **Waldo Emerson - **Gertie Stein - **Plath - *'' '' - The label of the laptop that Mr. Grouse had a pear on, is a reference to the Apple label on the MacBook. **'' '' - It references shows by Dan Schneider, which use a fictional service called "The Pear Company". Errors *When Luan tricked Lucy with a joy buzzer, the bones in Lucy's left arm are missing. *Leni's earrings were a darker shade of red when she was wearing her restaurant uniform, but when she and the remaining siblings tried to grab hold of Sergei's breakfast sandwich, her earrings are her usual shade of red. *When the siblings hug Mr. Grouse, Leni's eyelashes are disconnected from her eyes. Running Gags *Someone's breakfast sandwich getting eaten behind their back. *Lynn Sr. spilling his coffee on his sweater. *Mr. Grouse not understanding the computer. *Loud siblings impersonating their dad badly. *Loud siblings imagining new jobs for their dad. Clip The Loud House Fake Dad Nickelodeon UK es:Cambio de Trabajo fr:L'entretien d'embauche ms:Job Insecurity pl:Jaka glaca, taka płaca ru:Карьерный скачок tl:Job Insecurity